Cass's Grace
by jusnerdystuff
Summary: An alternative spin on where Cass's grace ended up


Dean leaned back on the stool. He was in a dazed state. The sound of 80's rock and roll played in the background. People were chatting and conversing with one another. This place was just an ordinary bar in an ordinary town. He looked at the women next to him. She was white shirt with a black blazer and in her lap was a trench coat. She smiled at him, but Dean shrugged her off.

"My goodness," she said. Dean looked at the bartender, signaling another drink. "I think you have had your fill."

"Shut up," he murmured to her. She gave him a scorn but looked away. The bartender glanced at Dean as if he was crazy. He kinda was because Cass was a projection of a power he had inside of him. At least, that is what Cass always says. She was a pretty and her hair was flowing from her head. She looked like a high-powered attorney with her power suit. Hey eyes were such a deep blue.

"So what are we going to do now? I need to find it," She stared at him with such keenness. It was as if she knew Dean's thoughts and feelings.

"Cass, I have asked around at the bureau. There have been no sightings of a man with blue eyes wearing a trench coat." Cass sighed and got up from her chair. She moved towards the exit.

"Let's head back to the room. We need to look further into the investigation." Dean got up slowly and paid the bartender. He scanned the area as they left. As they headed back to the hotel, Cass began: "Tell me what you remember." Dean had told Cass over and over again. She knew what happened but it was as if Dean telling Cass was a calming meditation for her. He always told her what had happened.

"For the millionth time, I looking for a suspect of the murders I was investigating and found a man. He told me he needed help. The man attacked me and put some light inside me. He chanted something in a foreign language and took off. I woke up and you were there. You were looking at me and had two fingers on my forehead. How about you tell me what is going on?"

Cass stared into the distance. "The less you know the better. I don't want you to be part of this mess."

"I already am a part of it. Once that man attacked me, I was all aboard and there is nothing I can do about it." They stopped at the door to their motel room. Dean opened it and found a man sitting in the chair. Dean got out his gun and pointed it at the man.

"That is pretty useless one me," the man was British wearing all black with a beard.

"He is right," Cass said. "Put the gun away. Take the black from behind you." Dean was confused but as he reached his hand to his back, a blade was there as Cass had said. It was a round blade made from a strange metal.

"I don't know how to use a blade." He whispered as the British man got up from his chair. He looked a little shocked.

"I have one of my own too." He held the blade in his hands. "And I know how to use it. But anything will kill you since you are mortal." Cass stood in front of Dean and put her hand up. The man flew in the air and crashed against the wall.

"How can you harness that power?" He gasped for breath and disappeared.

"Cass?" Dean was baffled. He sat down on his bed as he processed what just happened. "I don't think you can afford to leave me out of it."

"That man was a demon, the king of Hell. His name is Crowley. He wants the power you possess inside of you. He wants me essentially. I am the grace of Castiel, an angel." Dean gave a blank expression.

"I…do…" Dean laid back on his bed closed his eyes and opened them. "Castiel, I assume is the man with the trench coat."

"Yes," she sat on the bed next to Dean. "I don't know what else to say? I am just the projection of Castiel's grace. I have all these memories in my head of you. But you don't remember them too."

"What do you mean that I don't remember them," Dean eyed Cass as she got up from the bed. Cass bit her lip. "Cass? You're still not telling me everything."

"Dean," she stared longingly at the green-eyed man. "You and me have known each other for quite a while. We have been buddies for longer than you think." She leaned forward into his face. "I erased your memory because I saw the pain you were dealing with. You losing Sam and everything that had escalated since." She put her two fingers on Dean's head. "Good bye, Dean."

Dean felt a surge of power. His bones were on fire and he remembered what had happened. Once Metatron had put the grace inside of Dean, Dean had everything around him turned into, including Sam. Dean lived through everything again and could not bear it any longer.


End file.
